Just You and Me
by ravinegirl28
Summary: Emma's life is changed forever when her friends take her to a rave and she meets Sean Cameron. The two quickly fall for each other despite her father's wishes. Emma soon starts noticing someone following her and sending her threatening notes. With Emma's life in danger, Sean is willing to risk everything to save the girl he loves. Based off the movie Fear. AU. Semma/Janny
1. Above the Dot

AN: So this is my Degrassi version of the movie Fear featuring Marky Mark and Reese Witherspoon from the 90s. For those of you that have seen it, I'll let you know what I'm changing. First off, it's a Sean/Emma centric fic with a little Manny/Jay and JT/Mia thrown in. In the movie, Marky's character goes batshit crazy and stalks and harasses his girlfriend and her family. In my fic, Sean will not be crazy at all just a little misguided and misunderstood. It IS still a thriller I'm just changing it up. Emma will start to soon receive threatening messages and scary stalker like things will start happening to her. And also, Sean and Jay's gang works for a mobster named Tony so there will be drama there as well. I've always loved this movie and have wanted to write a Degrassi AU version of it for a while! It's just for fun in between writing my other stories;)

To clear up any confusion I'll let you know who the original movie's characters will be "played by"

Nicole-Emma Nelson

David-Sean Cameron

Margo-Manny Santos

Steve-Snake Archie Simpson

Laura-Daphne Hatzilakos

Toby-Jack Simpson

Gary-JT Yorke

Logan-Jay Hogart

Logan's crew-Jay, Sean, Johnny, Lucas, Spinner

Oh and also, Jay isn't going to be creepy like how Logan was in Fear. Just EW. NO. Well here it goes! As always, constructive criticism and questions are encouraged:)

-X-

"Emma, save some hot water for your dad!"

Emma Nelson sighed angrily before yelling back an "ok" to her step mom who was standing outside the bathroom door. She finished washing the honey vanilla shampoo out of her hair before turning off the shower and grabbing her favorite fluffy blue towel. She wrapped it around her wet body and reached up her hand to wipe the fog off of the bathroom mirror. She stared back at her reflection and tried to fool herself into believing the fake smile she had pasted on her face. It was her little morning ritual. Every day she would get out of the shower and smile at herself in the mirror, practicing how she would act all day around the people that didn't know her well enough to call her on it. And every damn day not one person questioned her. It had been this way ever since she had moved back to Toronto to live with her dad Archie. Her parents had divorced years before but Emma had always lived with her mom in Vancouver where her salon was. That all changed last year when her dad came up for a visit with his new bride Daphne and discovered that Spike had actually been a closet drinker for all these years. For some reason, Snake had decided to care that year and immediately checked her mom into rehab and brought Emma home with him. Every time Emma so much as mentioned wanting to move back, he clammed up and went on a business trip that weekend to avoid her. These days, her mom rarely ever called and after a while Emma had finally stopped trying. Her little brother Jack, barely even remembered their mom and the parts he did remember he seemed to have blocked out. Which Emma thought was probably for the best. Jack now called Snake's new wife mom and Emma found it incredibly hard to even talk to her at all. The woman was gorgeous and talented and her father was so obviously in love with her. Snake had never looked at her mom like that, not in all the years they had been together and Emma had always felt responsible. Her parents barely knew each other in high school when they got drunk at a party and hooked up once resulting in Christine's pregnancy with Emma. Snake had married her and for a while, Emma had to believe they were a happy little family. Jack had been an accident, they had gone to their ten year reunion and gotten drunk (surprise, surprise) and nine months later, there he was. Their parents got divorced when Jack was just one and her dad immediately moved back to their hometown in Toronto for his job. He and his best friend Joey owned one of the biggest car dealerships in TO and Emma had to admit that having a successful father had it's perks. She never really had to ask anyone for anything, it was always just given to her without a second thought. Emma couldn't help but wonder if that's why she had such a hard time asking for help when she needed it...because it was something she'd never had to ask for before. But these days she was practically non-existent as her dad went on frequent business trips and when he was home spent most of his time with Jack and his new wife. Emma felt left out constantly. And she didn't get along very well with Daphne who was always criticising her look and her friends...except for JT...everyone loved JT! But her other best friend Manny was another story. Daphne constantly accused Snake of trying to hook up with Manny whenever she spent the night but then didn't want to let Emma stay at Manny's either. Emma tried day after day to compromise with the woman but it never worked! In the end, she just tried to avoid confrontation at all costs and tried to make herself invisible when she was home. It had only been a year but Emma felt as though she had lived in this damn prison for a lifetime. She quickly got ready for school and joined the happy family she wasn't ever really apart of in the kitchen.

"Emma, what are you wearing?" Snake immediately jumped on her when she reached into the fridge for a bottle of water.

"A dress?" Emma bit back trying hard to keep her anger down.

He never noticed her at all unless she was wearing something he disapproved of...which is probably why she raided Manny's closet so often. Her dear friend was somewhat of a slutty dresser.

"Yes Emma I can see that...I can also see your bare ass is about to be hanging out any second!" he all but yelled back.

Archie, language!" Daphne chided from her spot on the counter where she was making Jack's lunch.

Emma rolled her eyes. She could come in here wearing a freaking nun's habit and he would still have something rude to say. He was forever terrified she would end up just like her mother, a pregnant teenager with a secret drinking problem. It's not like her father even knew who she really was. He never even took the time to try and get to know her. Why should he get to judge her?

"I have on a jacket!" Emma snapped back pointing to the thin suede button up shirt that was oversized.

The jacked was longer than the dress. But her tiny boobs were fully covered and so was her ass, no matter what Snake tried to say a minute before. The only thing revealing about the outfit was that it showed off her killer legs. Manny was always telling her she needed to show off the tanned leg that went on for miles that she would just kill for. Emma didn't get it. It's not like anyone ever hit on her or paid attention to her at school...except for JT's weirdo friend Toby that was always asking her out.

"Go upstairs and change!" he demanded of Emma giving her an evil glare.

Emma rolled her eyes. Why did they have to have this same damn fight every other week?

"I'm gonna be late, love you bye," Emma yelled out when she heard JT's Jetta beep from the driveway.

She ran out before her dad could give it another thought.

"Emmmmmma!" JT sang out over his loud music.

Manny waved her arms out of the sunroof in the front seat.

"Emma!" she screeched along with JT.

Emma just laughed and crawled into the back seat. Where did these two get the energy to be this happy this early in the morning? Emma had never been an early bird but getting up in the mornings had gotten even worse since she'd moved here. The only thing that made it bearable had been meeting Manny and JT who had known each other since kindergarten. He had been the only boy Manny didn't hit on and in turn JT treated her with the respect she deserved which was more than Manny could say about any other man in her life. Their friendship had always been platonic and Emma jumped at the chance to be apart of their world that was full of laughter and music and parties. Manny was on Degrassi's cheer squad and JT was their mascot so naturally they were quite the popular duo. Emma got to tag along to all the coolest parties at Degrassi without ever having to participate in any extracurriculars.

"Who pissed in Emmie's cheerios this morning?" JT said as soon as he zoomed out of her driveway and headed towards Degrassi Community School.

"Ugh..just another fight with the parents." Emma didn't feel like getting into it.

"Well hopefully this will help!" Manny yelled handing Emma a to go coffee from The Dot.

"Damn Manny!" JT said holding his ear.

Emma squealed.

"I love you, I love you, I love you!"

"Annnnd now I'm deaf!" JT continued even though no one was listening to him.

Manny just smirked back at him and turned up the radio. Her jam was on.

They all cheered and car danced along while they drank their coffee quickly. They needed that extra jolt in the morning to get through first period English, which luckily they all had together.

JT screeched into the parking lot just in time for first bell and the trio ran inside to make it to class before Ms. Kwan gave them all detention again for being late.

"Meet me at my car at lunch ladies, I'm taking us to Above the Dot! I'm feeling adventorous today!" JT said before taking his seat next to Toby.

"Above the Dot? Isn't that like...a club?" Toby whispered dramatically.

Manny rolled her eyes.

"Yes, but during the day their food is awesome! You only have to be 21 and over because they serve alcohol." she said pulling out a nail file and fixing her broken pinky nail.

"Yeah, but Manny...we aren't 21 and over!" Emma shrieked back already nervous.

Manny was always trying to pull her into some scheme or another that would no doubt get Emma caught and grounded for the rest of time.

"We are now!" JT slapped a fake ID with Emma's picture on it ontop of her homework.

Emma's eyes went wide. JT and Manny took theirs out and showed her.

"This is what you guys were doing last night when I asked if you wanted to come over and study?" Emma was livid.

"Who us? No, of course not. These were just delivered to our door this morning by an anonymous sender." Manny joked feigning innocence.

Emma opened her mouth the argue when Ms. Kwan came in and instantly started her lesson on MacBeth. Emma quickly hid the ID in her purse and gave Manny a scathing glance. Manny just smiled back at her and winked.

"Out damned spot, out I say!" JT suddenly yelled making everyone in class jump.

"Mr. Yorke…" Ms. Kwan warned.

"Don't worry Ms. K. I was just making sure everyone was paying attention!"

Emma laid her head down on her desk. It was going to be a long ass day.

-X-

"Where the hell is Manny? I told her to not be late!" JT complained hanging out of the window of his car.

He and Emma had been waiting on her since the bell signalling the start of lunch went off.

"She had to ask Perino for an extension on her midterm." Emma waved him off.

She wouldn't be totally disappointed if they had to stay on school grounds. She'd never been to the club above The Dot before and she wasn't feeling particularly adventurous today.

"Meanwhile, did you see the new girl Mia? She's sooooo hot! I heard she's trying out for cheer squad!" JT yammered on while Emma tried to keep her cool.

She loved her friends dearly, she really did, but she couldn't help letting her thoughts drift back to her fight with her dad this morning. She was getting really tired of always being treated like a little girl! It was about damn time her dad saw her as more grown up! She had just turned sixteen for christ sakes!

"Sorry, sorry! Perino decided he had to stare at my boobs for twenty minutes before he gave me the extension...but I got it!" Manny held her hand up in victory and climbed into the back seat.

"Woo hoo! Now let's get the hell out of here, I'm starving!" JT didn't give anyone a minute to buckle up before he sped out of the parking lot.

"JT!" Manny shrieked, hitting the back of his seat.

"What? I'll be damned if I miss another meal due to your boobs Santos!"

Emma giggled from the front seat and they continued to bicker at each other. She really did love her friends.

-X-

Sean Cameron ignored the ramblings of his best friend Jay Hogart as he took the shot at the eight ball. He sunk it easily and his other friend, Lucas groaned. He'd already lost to Sean twice and had given him all the money in his wallet. He had to quit playing pool with this guy! Sean laughed when Lucas accepted defeat and handed over his last twenty bucks.

"Cam, are you even listening to me?" Jay yelled hitting him square in the chest.

Sean just gave him a dirty look and pushed his hand away.

"Yeah dude I'm listening. There's gonna be a rave at the ravine tomorrow. Got it." Sean went about resetting the pool table to start a new game.

Johnny Dimarco wanted to play winner and Sean had never been a huge fan of Johnny's so he didn't really mind taking his money. Like Jay said, there was a party tomorrow night and Sean wanted to make damn sure he was fully liquored up for it.

Lately something was missing from his life and Sean couldn't figure out what it was. He'd been living with all the guys for a few years now and they went out on "jobs" often enough that Sean had money for whatever he needed. During the day the four of them worked at Tony's Garage for a cover and at night they were Tony's little minions running around town doing his bidding. Tony had turned into quite the mobster over the years and Jay's crew had been doing whatever Tony needed of them for a while now. At first, Sean had loved it! The adrenaline was thrilling. But lately, no matter what he did he always came home at night feeling...unhappy.

"Not just A rave, Seany boy, but THE rave! It's the first one Tony hasn't had us selling at in forever! I'm down to have some fun!" Jay slapped his hands together and gave Sean a mischievous grin.

Sean rolled his eyes.

"Whatever dude, you have fun at the ravine all the time!"

Jay pffted.

"Yeah, but that's business!"

Sean gave him a "whatever" look at let Dimarco break. The green solid ball sunk into the right pocket and Johnny cheered for himself.

"I'm solids." he stated, as if Sean was too stupid to already know that.

Ugh, he had to get himself some better friends. Lately they were all starting to nag on him.

Sean heard the door jingle and looked up right as he was taking his next shot. The ball sunk into the corner pocket but he didn't even notice. He saw a tall gorgeous blonde in a short dress walking in with her friends. Sean's heart stopped. Did she come here often? He had never seen her before. He stood up and leaned against the wall while Johnny lined up his next shot. Sean didn't even try to hide the fact that he was staring at her. Lucas had gone into the crowd handing everyone fliers for the rave tomorrow night and Sean noticed the blonde's friend handing her one. She looked up and locked eyes with him. She gave him a flirty smile and turned around and disappeared back into the crowd. Damn! He hoped she would be there tomorrow night!

"Sean!" Jay hit his shoulder gesturing that it was his turn.

Sean snapped out of it and leaned down to take his next shot, all the while still thinking of the blonde bombshell.

-X-

"Can I just get a piece of chocolate cake?" Manny purred flirting with the waiter.

Emma rolled her eyes and scrounged through her pockets for a lighter for Manny's cigarette. Emma didn't smoke but Manny was forever losing her lighter and Emma finally started carrying one around with her.

"Nothing for me." she said when JT gestured that it was her turn to order, handing Manny the lighter she finally found.

"Hey guys, skipping again?" Spinner Mason came up behind the cashier.

Spin had graduated the year before and had continued working here ever since.

"We're…taking an off campus lunch," JT shrugged handing the cashier money for his Spinwich and Manny's cake.

"Hey you know I won't tell. Got the usual?"

"Of course Spin, you know I only order food named after you!" JT joked slapping him on the shoulder.

"Manny..Emma.." Spinner nodded at them before heading back to the kitchen.

Emma found herself looking around taking it all in. There were tons of people here for it being the middle of the day and she found herself squishing through the crowd to keep up with her friends. They waited in the takeout line and Emma found herself staring at a hottie up in the balcony room playing pool. He noticed her right away and the two of them locked eyes. He had sandy blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. His huge biceps flexed when he shot a ball into the corner pocket. Who was that? Emma noticed he was hanging around a group of rough looking guys and her heart sank. He was probably just some loser that had dropped out of school and now spent his days selling drugs.

"Em, look!" Manny showed her a bright green flier advertising a party at the ravine tomorrow night.

Out of the corner of her eye Emma noticed that the cute guy playing pool was holding one too.

"We should go!" Manny squealed getting JT's attention.

Emma usually always said no to this kind of thing but she found herself reluctantly agreeing. She couldn't take her eyes off that boy and she hoped he would be there. Emma could use a little excitement in her life.

"Guys, we have to get back before we're late...again!" Emma grabbed JT by the shirt and Manny by the arm and started pulling them towards the door.

She gave herself one last look at the guy before she threw him a small smile and turned to leave.

-X-


	2. Family Bonding Time

AN: So, I'm keeping a lot of the beginning scenes very similar to how the movie originally played out. I'd like to once again point out that Sean will not end up being a psycho like David in the movie did! It's starting off slow, but let me know what you think!

-X-

Later that day Emma, Manny, and JT were all lounging by Manny's pool checking out an old issue of Playboy JT had stolen from his dad's stash in the garage.

"God, I would love it! What a rush!" Manny gushed handing the open centerfold over to Emma for her to inspect.

Emma rolled her eyes.

"To have a million people in the room photographing you when you're completely naked with gallons of makeup on trying to be sexy?" Emma wrinkled her nose.

"No, Em, to be posing naked while you picture all the millions of guys that will see your photo later and be drooling over you!"

"Yeah, or spanking the monkey to you in their bathroom in the middle of the night!" Jt joked before diving into the pool and splashing the girls.

"JT!" They shrieked in unison before moving over to the white plastic chairs set up a few feet away.

"Oh come on! It's no fun if I don't get to splash you!" Jt joked when his head finally broke the surface and he shook the water out of his shaggy hair.

The girls rolled their eyes at him and Manny threw her empty coke can at his head. Jt dodged it easily and began swimming laps. He had to start working out this year or that new hot girl Mia would never notice him!

"You wouldn't really do it!" Emma changed the subject back to posing naked.

Manny sighed.

"Maybe, maybe not. I do want to move to Hollywood after we graduate and become an actress. Showing off your body is just a part of the job!" She shrugged it off and flipped a few more pages in the magazine.

"Whatever you say," Emma murmured still not really understanding the allure.

Manny rolled her eyes and took a long swig of the beer she'd snuck from the fridge and hour before.

"Meanwhile, are you coming with me and JT to the ravine tomorrow night? There's bound to be a ton of hot guys there!"

Emma sighed deeply. If only.

"I have yet to meet one hot guy at Degrassi that I'm actually interested in!"

"What about Toby Isaacs? He wants you bad!"

Manny had been wanting to ask about Toby for a while now but was afraid Emma would shut down like she usually did when Manny brought up the fact that she wasn't seeing anyone.

Relationships were not something Emma Nelson liked to talk about.

"Jt's friend? I don't know Manny...every time I go out with him I hope it will get better but it never does! I just always kind of get home at night and feel like I should be paid for babysitting or something.."

Manny giggled. Emma had a point. The guys at their school were SOOOO immature!

"Manny, honey I'm headed out to meet Vince!" Mrs. Santos...errr...the EX Mrs. Santos yelled at them from her bedroom balcony.

"Ok mom!" Manny was so disgusted. Her parents hadn't been divorced for that long and every other weekend her mom had a new man.

Her mom's dating life was more exciting than her, Emma's, and Jt's all put together! That had to change and soon!

"I left pizza money on the table and for the love of god Manny at least try to hide it when you steal my beer!" she yelled before shutting her bedroom doors dramatically.

Manny flipped her the bird and took a long swig of her beer in protest. Emma giggled madly.

"Who's Vince?"

Manny waved her off.

"Oh just some travelling salesman staying at The Hilton downtown with a pot belly and a lot of dough! He promised her a mercedes….which means I get the beat up old Rabbit!" Manny saluted.

The damn thing hardly ever started but whatever! It was better than nothing!

"Isn't that like a sex toy?" Jt came into the conversation way too late, getting out of the pool and stretching out on the chair beside Manny.

"Ew, JT!" Emma squealed as Manny and JT laughed at their cute little innocent virgin friend.

"Hey, don't knock it til you've tried it!" Manny joked throwing the playboy at Jt and hitting him square in the face.

"Damn Santos! It's a miracle I make it one day with you without a concussion!"

"Emma, your dad's here!" Manny's mom yelled from the driveway, clearly on her way out.

Emma sighed. She so wasn't ready to go home yet. Why couldn't she just live here so she never had to face them again?

"Em, don't forget to tell your dad you're staying here tomorrow night!" Manny reminded her while she was pulling on her jean shorts and tank top and gathering her things.

Emma shook her head.

"Manny I told you I don't know if I can! We're supposed to go see Snake's old high school band play this weekend. He wants it to be some kind of weird family bonding thing!" Emma pffted.

Since when did her family ever bond well? She hated to admit it, but she was actually kind of excited about it! It had been awhile since her dad tried to plan a family outing. Maybe if she went and acted really good the entire time things would actually start to get better?

"Try to get out of it!" Manny yelled after her as she headed towards the driveway.

Snake was waiting in his vintage cherry red mustang convertible. Emma threw her bag in the back and hopped in enjoying the feeling of the wind blowing through her hair. Emma loved this car! Her dad had it ever since high school. Emma wondered if he kept it because it reminded him of a time when he was happy? You know...a time before her.

"How was your day Em?" Snake asked her on the way home.

Emma was startled for a minute, he hadn't said a word to her in a while. She was starting to wonder if she was invisible. Sometimes she wished she was.

"Fine."

Snake sighed.

"Now every day I ask you how your day was and every day you say fine. Nothing interesting happened at all?"

Emma froze up for a second. Did he know about their little lunchtime side trip? She knew they weren't allowed to leave school grounds for lunch but people did it all the time! Had he or Daphne seen them? Emma was about to just confess and start begging forgiveness when Snake laughed. He actually laughed!

"Jeez, Em why so tense? It was only a joke!"

Emma forced a fake laugh and let the tension roll off her shoulders. Since when had her relationship with her dad come to this? She used to be daddy's little girl.

"I wish I could say something interesting happened, Dad, but nada. JT yelled in the middle of English class but that's about it."

Snake smiled.

"Gotta love JT. He's a character for sure…"

Emma nodded. She didn't really know what to say to her dad or how to act around him. They were still getting to know each other. They hadn't exactly had a close relationship after her parents divorced and he moved.

"So, are you and him...seeing each other?" Snake questioned.

"Dad!" Emma shrieked mortified.

"What? I'm your dad Em, I have a right to ask!"

Emma sighed.

"No, dad. Jt and Manny and I are all just good friends. PLATONIC friends."

Snake nodded.

"Good. I think you should be spending your time focusing on your studies while you're here Em. Just two more years and you'll be graduating. You should be spending your time keeping your grades up so you can get into a good college."

Emma thought she was going to flip her shit. She couldn't believe they were having the college discussion...AGAIN. It was the only thing Snake ever wanted to talk to her about! And as for her grades, she was always a smart girl. She'd been pulling in a 4.0 since kindergarten practically! The last thing Emma needed to focus on was school! What she really wanted to accomplish this year was find someone! She wanted a relationship! She wanted someone other than Manny to share her secrets with. She wanted someone to go to school dances with and kiss at the end of the night. She'd never been kissed by anyone that made her toes curl before! She wanted to find passion. She wanted to lose her virginity. Hell, Emma just wanted to be a normal teenager for once! She'd spent her entire life focusing on her parents, it was about damn time she did something for herself for a change!

Emma listened to her dad drone on and on and on until she felt like she was going to throw herself into moving traffic. She forced herself to speak just to change the subject.

"So about this...thing..this weekend…"

Snake gave her a stern look from under his Armani sunglasses.

"Yeah?"

"Is it really imperative that I go see The Zit Remedy play again?" Emma just threw it all out there. No need beating around the bush.

"Again? When have you ever seen my old band play?" Snake demanded.

"I was seven. It was at your ten year reunion. You and mom took me to see the show before you dropped me at the sitters."

Snake was stunned. Emma was there for that? He barely even remembered that night.

"What? Em, you were seven. How do you even remember that?"

Emma rolled her eyes.

"I remember a lot of things, Dad! You know, we used to be pretty happy once upon a time.."

Emma bit back tears. That night was pretty special to her childhood. How could he not even consider it important to him?

"Em, I know...I know things have been hard since me and your mom split up. But that's why I moved you here to live with me! I'm trying to make up for lost time and we have a real chance her to spend some quality time together...all of us as a family."

Emma felt really shitty. He genuinely did seem hurt that she didn't want to go.

"You're right dad, I'm sorry. I'll go. In fact I'll even wear a smile!" she looked over at him giving him her best fake smile.

Snake smiled back.

"Yeah, and hopefully this time a longer dress!"

Emma snorted. He couldn't just let them have one nice moment could he?

-X-

The next night before the concert, Emma offered to help Daphne with dinner to try and smooth things over with her dad. If he was trying, she could too. Maybe they would end up having a good night after all!

"Thanks, Em, I'd like that." Daphne said when Emma offered her help.

Jack was helping set the table and Emma was getting the salad bowls together when her dad came into the kitchen from his office.

"Mmm, smells great in here." He said before leaning over to give Daphne a kiss.

"Yeah, it's your vegetarian lasagna recipie! Emma taught me how to make it!"

Snake gave Emma's shoulder a squeeze in thanks and a smile. Emma smiled back.

"That's great, Em.."

"It's no big deal! I did have ulterior motives...it's my favorite meal!" she joked.

Daphne laughed.

"I'll make it for you anytime, Em."

Emma gave her a small hug. She wanted them to know she was really trying now. If they wanted her to be apart of their family, she wasn't going to make it difficult any longer.

Their moment was interrupted by Snake's cell phone jingling in his pocket.

"Hey, what did I say about phones at dinner?" Daphne chided.

"No phones at the table," Jack said obediently, giving Snake the evil eye.

Snake held up his hands.

"Alright, alright! Oh shoot, it's Joey I have to answer!" He made a quick escape back into his office.

Emma rolled her eyes. Joey called and her dad jumped. It had always been that way.

He came back in a minute later.

"Guys, I have bad news."

Daphne angrily threw dish in the sink, knowing it was going to ruin their evening.

"You've gotta go right?" she asked turning away from him.

"What? You're leaving?" Emma was visibly upset.

What happened to having a nice family dinner?

Snake sighed.

"I have to go to Vancouver for the weekend. I can't get out of it, I'm sorry!"

"Archie, this whole thing was your idea!" Daphne tried to control her voice.

Jack got scared when they fought.

Snake opened his mouth to answer back but Emma cut him off.

"Just a fun family weekend to finally spend some time together? Bonding, right dad?" Emma spat bitterly before running up to her room.

Her appetite was officially ruined. She heard her dad slam his fish into the kitchen counter and Daphne yell at him but she didn't care. She was done trying. She pulled out her cell and dialed Manny.

"Emma!" Manny screeched, loud music playing in the background.

"Manny? The ravine? Count me in!"

-X-


	3. The Ravine

AN: Ok guys, if some of the dialogue looks familiar thats because it is! I've borrowed some from the movie as well as a few lines from Degrassi itself. This is just one of those fun fics that I'm not putting much effort into! I usually don't borrow lines but well you know…

Here we go again;)

"Ok, ladies remember to meet back at my car around midnight." JT reminded his friends as the three of them sauntered into the ravine that night.

Emma tried not to feel self conscious as she tried to make the micro mini skirt Manny had dressed her in earlier a little bit longer. It was red and black plaid and Emma swore her ass almost hung out. She then started pulling at her back tube top that Manny had forced her into trying to at least make it cover her belly button but it was useless. Emma at least got her own way with what shoes she wore which was good because Manny was trying to get her to wear these four inch fuck me heels that Emma would have likely twisted her ankle in when she stepped into the soft grass of the ravine. Instead, she wore flat black combat boots that matched her mom's old beat up leather jacket she used to wear in high school. It was Emma's favorite item of clothing and she wore it often when JT and Manny took her out. It made her feel closer to Spike even though Emma wasn't sure if she wanted to be close with her mom anymore. It at least reminded her of who she used to be.

"Got it." they said in unison, one on each side of JT, his arms around both of them.

It had, of course, been JT's idea to walk in that way. Hey, he had to impress Mia somehow! And speaking of Mia..

"And remember that if you see Mia talking to any guy, one of you walk up and distract said douchebag with your...assets."

Manny and Emma giggled.

"Got it!" they said again.

Manny wiggled out of JT's firm grasp to let her full outfit show. She'd been on a mission to get laid tonight and from the whistle of some lowlife creep passing out beer to their left, Manny figured she'd planned the outfit perfectly. The black halter dress showed off her perfectly plump breasts, her sideboob in full view, and it hit her upper thigh to leave just enough to the imagination. It had red printed flowers on it and unlike Emma, Manny actually did wear the black spiked fuck me heels. She wasn't worried about tripping, she'd been a master at walking in heels since she was little girl. Must have been all those years of ballet that deadened the nerves in her feet. She didn't even bother with a jacket knowing it would just ruin the amazing effect the dress had on her luscious frame.

"Ok, ladies, it's time to mingle!" JT yelled pushing Emma one way, Manny the other, and he walked forward into the party.

"Party's heeeeeere!" he yelled with his hands held high and waved them proudly around at the drunk party goer's greetings.

Meanwhile, Manny spotted the hottie from Above the Dot over by the fire so she continued on that way silently telling Emma with her eyes to meet some new friends and mingle already.

Emma noticed both of her friends grab a drink and start talking to other groups of people. Emma didn't know how they heard a damn thing over the loud ass music blaring. She tried to act natural and blend in but found it hard to make her way around trying to squish through the crowd, so she settled on hanging back off to the side. Emma watched as the party raged around her. JT was over by Mia who had just laughed at something he said. Manny was now dancing with the cute guy they had seen from Above the Dot the other day, the one with the backwards cap and sexy lips. Emma hoped his friend was here! The one with the piercing blue eyes and biceps she couldn't stop staring at! Emma looked around trying not to look to conspicuous. Damn, it was hard to be cool when you were the president of planet white dork!

She didn't even see the very guy she'd been scanning the party for sneak up and stand next to her.

"Hi." he said startling her a little bit.

Emma looked over expecting to see someone she knew from school or JT's friend Toby who was apparently now her personal stalker. She looked right into Sean Cameron's baby blues and she could swear her heart beat out of her chest. They were so much prettier in person. He was wearing baggy jeans that somehow fit him just right and a white tee stretched over his muscles that were gleaming in the moonlight...almost as if they were mocking Emma with every ripple.

"Hi." she whispered back barely able to find her voice.

Omigod, omigod...he was talking to her. HE was talking to HER. What to do? What to do? ACT COOL.

"I'm Sean...Cameron." he said sticking out his chiseled arm and extending a hand to her.

Emma took it gladly and shook, not wanting to let go. She prayed her palms weren't sweaty.

"Emma Nelson."

Sean nodded and smiled at her, letting his hand drop back down to his side. He hadn't wanted to let her go but he didn't want to freak her out either. There were a lot of creeps that hung at the ravine.

"I couldn't help but notice that you aren't dancing," Sean said to her, gazing directly into her eyes...again.

Not that he didn't notice her smokin outfit and how it clung to her gorgeous tall body in all the right ways showing off her budding curves. Sean gulped down the nervous feeling this gorgeous girl made bubble up in the pit of his stomach. Since when did girls make Sean Cameron nervous? Since when did ANYTHING make Sean Cameron nervous?

Emma couldn't find her voice so she just tried to nod casually...and failed pretty miserably. Sean could tell she was shy. He was actually pretty flattered that the most gorgeous blonde he had ever seen was too tongue tied around him to talk. It was cute.

"Neither are you," she said back once she finally found her voice.

Sean just nodded and stared into her eyes. Emma's knees felt like jelly. He hadn't even really touched her and she was already weak. damn!

"How come?" she prodded after a few more minutes of awkward silence and seering eye contact.

Her skin actually felt heated and she couldn't stand the silence any longer. Sean was looking at her as if he could see her soul right through her tanned skin and Emma didn't know how much longer she could handle his smoldering glare. It made her blush and her skin feel so hot she wanted to burst into flames. Emma didn't know what she would do if he tried to touch her again...oh god please let him touch her again!

"How come what?" Sean asked clearly forgetting what they were talking about.

Hell, a few more minutes of staring into this girl's soulful hazel eyes and he would have forgotten his own damn name.

Emma smirked at him.

"You aren't dancing?" she reminded him.

"Well, because, nobody's asked me." he said simply daring her with his eyes to ask.

Emma rolled her eyes. Yeah, no one's asked the most attractive guy she'd ever seen to dance. And she was the president. She quirked her eyebrow at him.

Sean laughed.

"Well ok, they've asked...but no one that I've wanted to say yes to has asked." he admitted, prodding her again with his eyes to ask him.

Sean wasn't used to having to chase girls, they usually just came to him.

"Oh." Emma said and smiled at him again.

She wanted to ask him to dance but she didn't really know how to go about doing it. She was so bad at flirting!

Sean laughed at her again.

"What?" she demanded, fire showing in her eyes.

Sean felt it right in his dick. Damn he loved the feisty girls!

"Nothing!" he feigned innocence holding his hands out in a surrender gesture.

Emma rolled her eyes.

Sean sighed and held out his hand to her in an obvious invitation. Emma smiled up at him and put her hand in his before she let him pull her onto the makeshift dance floor. She noticed Manny was already there grinding up on Sean's friend so hard it almost looked as if they had melded into one person. His friend groaned his appreciation and grabbed Manny's hips roughly pulling her even closer which Emma didn't know was possible at that point. Sean laughed at her expression.

"Looks like Jay found a new friend," he spoke directly in her ear so she could actually hear him, they were right near the speakers now, and Emma involuntarily shivered.

"That's my friend Manny," Emma said back surprised when Sean pulled her backside to his front and snaked his hands around her waist.

Emma didn't really know what to do, she had never danced this closely with anyone before. She'd never even been to a school dance. Back home, no one had ever asked her to go and she hadn't been at Degrassi long enough for one. She caught Manny's gaze out of the corner of her eye urging Emma to get herself together and dance with the boy!

Sean could sense Emma's hesitation, so he pulled her closer into his arms and rested his head on her shoulder. Emma melted into his touch and forced herself to slowly sway along with the beat of the song, feeling the heat radiating off of Sean's body. It warmed her even more and she instantly felt like she was on fire again. She absentmindedly pulled at her jacket, and Sean sensed what she was trying to do and helped her out of the hot leather pulling it sensuously slowly off her shoulders.

"Better?" he asked her huskily, discarding the jacket on the ground next to them.

The feel of his rough hands on her bare shoulders and his hot breath on her neck was almost too much for Emma to bare. She swallowed down the moan that threatened to escape and shook her head yes, not able to find any words.

Sean smirked against her ear knowing the effect he was having on her. She may not have been dressed like an innocent virgin but from the way she trembled when she felt Sean grow hard against her tight ass, Sean just knew. She had never been touched by anyone before sexually and he held back a growl at the realization. This girl was so damn perfect! Sean had never been with a virgin before! Older more experienced girls had always chased after him and Sean had let every single one of them show him what he'd been missing. He learned from them. He let them teach him how to truly please a woman and he'd never once had a complaint since. He couldn't wait to show this girl what she had been missing! IF she would let him of course. Sean suspected that Emma Nelson wouldn't be as easy to get as the many women that had come before her. And that was just fine with him! Nothing turned him on more than a challenge.

Emma let a hot breath out she didn't even know she'd been holding in. How was it possible this boy could make her feel things she'd long ago given up on hoping to ever feel? She didn't even know him and she wanted nothing more than to just let him take her right here in the middle of the ravine on the grass. The spit dried in her mouth at the thought and her breathing became more labored even though the song's tempo hadn't sped up any.

Emma snaked her hand around Sean's Neck and pulled him closer, giving Sean a perfect view down her shirt. He openly groaned into her neck and held her even tighter. The song playing changed to one with a faster beat and Emma found herself grounding her ass even faster and harder into Sean's ever growing hardness. She smirked when she heard him growl surprised she had such a strong effect on a guy like him. Emma didn't think of herself as even pretty let alone hot!

Sean didn't want to push her but he couldn't help himself, he leaned down and started trailing soft kisses down Emma's neck eliciting a loud gasp out of her when he pressed his lips hard against her pulse.

The moment was soon ruined when Jay and Manny swayed their way and Jay whistled loudly standing right next to them.

"Get it Cameron!" Jay drunkenly held his cup up in a toast.

Manny giggled next to him and tapped her solo cup into his. She was obviously drunk already. Damn, Manny!

Emma immediately pulled further away from Sean, tensing up in his arms. Sean sighed, frustrated. Why did Jay have to fucking ruin everything?

"Get lost, Jay!" he growled at the older boy, pissed that Emma seemed slightly embarrassed at her actions.

If she wanted to dance slutty at a party once so be it. Who cares? Who was someone like Jay to make Emma feel she couldn't have any fun?

"Calm down Bam Bam, it's a party!"

Manny opened her mouth to say something when JT jumped off from his position by the bonfire and yelled. At first no one heard him but then it kicked in that the party was being busted up when officers started appearing out of nowhere.

"COPS!" JT yelled again grabbing Mia's hand and pulling her towards where his car was parked.

Emma froze. She looked around at all the commotion not quite knowing what to do. It was official, her dad was going to KILL her. Sean felt her tense up and grabbed her hand pulling her towards his car.

"Come on, let's go!" Emma let him pull her a few feet then stopped and turned scanning the crowd for Manny.

Sean noticed her line of sight and saw Jay grab Manny's hand and her pull her the other direction. Jay could be an asshole sometimes but Sean knew Manny would be safe with him for a few hours.

"She'll be fine, Jay will take her back to our place. Come on, Em!" He prodded pulling her harder than he wanted to.

Emma finally snapped out of her trance and let Sean pull her out of the ravine and into safety.

-X-

Twenty minutes later Sean pulled his red honda over by a park. His car was hidden by trees and he knew for now, he and Emma would be safe from prying eyes. He hadn't wanted to take her back to Manny just yet. He wanted to get to know her a little better first.

"I just got a text from Manny. She said she's with Jay at your place and to meet her there later." Emma finally spoke up from the front seat.

Sean nodded.

"Sorry about the cops." he said honestly.

It was obvious Emma was a good girl. He felt bad the first night they met had to be interrupted like that! He didn't want Emma to know that he'd spent most nights evading the cops and running from busted up parties at the ravine. She would never want to see him again if she knew the truth...that he and Jay were Tony's lead drug dealers and that's how they made their money and spent their nights. It was embarrassing to have to tell girls what his life was really like..that he had grown up in foster care with an anger management problem and his good pal Jay had saved them from harm's way by getting them hooked up with Tony. Tony gave them food and clothing and a place to live. It wasn't as bad as it could have been. Sean was young and did what he had to do to survive. He had recently turned nineteen and knew he was being groomed to take over for Tony when he stepped down. Sean didn't know if he should feel proud or feel sick.

"Eh, a little drama keeps life interesting," she shrugged him off looking up into his eyes.

Sean's breath caught in his throat. How was it possible a girl he barely knew was making him feel like this? Since when did he EVER need anyone's approval before?

As much as Sean wanted to open his mouth and tell her that he was bad for her and that they couldn't hang out again before taking her home and not even kissing her on the cheek, he found himself getting out of the car instead and opening the passenger side door for her to join him. She grabbed his hand and stepped out, careful not to flash him whatever she was hiding under that short ass skirt.

Emma let him lead her to the swings and they sat side by side, slowing swinging back and forth without really gaining any speed.

"You're nothing like I thought you would be the first time I met you," Emma whispered surprising both of them.

Sean rose his eyebrows.

"How so?"

Emma smirked at the cute smile that played upon his lips.

"You're just...different...nice."

Sean snorted.

"Gotta love it when you're sitting in front of the most beautiful girl in the world and she calls you NICE." he joked putting his hand on her knee.

Emma's heart jolted with excitement and she bit her lip.

"Sean! You know what I mean!" she squealed.

Sean gave her a look.

Emma sighed.

"You just...I don't know...you're all mysterious and sexy and broody and...I don't know! I just thought that there wouldn't really be much to you." she admitted.

Sean nodded letting that sink in.

"I'm a lot deeper than most people give me credit for," he whispered, "I just don't share it with anyone that doesn't deserve to see it."

Emma's eyes bored into his and she reached over and grabbed his hand.

"Well thank you, for sharing it with me," Emma said feeling like the luckiest girl in the world.

Sean squeezed her hand back but decided to change the subject. Things were getting just a little too REAL for him.

"So what's your story Emma Nelson?"

Emma raised her eyebrows at him.

"My story?"

Sean laughed.

God, Emma loved hearing him laugh!

"Yeah, everyone's got one. What's yours?"

Emma took a deep breath and decided to just go for it! She told him everything, even more than she'd shared with Manny and JT about her life before Toronto. Sean listened more intently than anyone ever had before, squeezing her hand during the times she mentioned something painful or sad.

"Well…"

"Well what?" Sean asked.

"What's your story Sean Cameron?" Emma stared into his eyes and for a minute, Sean thought about telling her the truth.

But he didn't want to scare her away. He would tell her eventually, after she got the chance to get to know him! After he got her to fall for him.

Sean took a deep breath and pushed back the urge to tell this girl the entire sad sordid story. Instead her told her the story he made up in his head when he was a kid.

"My parents and I used to live in Wasaga Beach, it's a town a few hours from here. I moved here for school when I graduated last year." he lied.

"Oh, they're still together?" Emma asked astonished. She didn't know anyone whose parents were still together. No one stayed together anymore.

Sean nodded. Good, she was buying it.

"Yeah they're the happiest couple I know. I moved here for school so they could finally get some alone time after eighteen long years of dealing with my ass." Sean joked.

Emma laughed along with him and listened to the rest of his story only stopping him occasionally to ask him questions. As far as Emma Nelson knew, Sean came from a loving and happy home that he only left to go to university when he graduated high school. He soon dropped out when he found his calling as a mechanic at Tony's Auto Shop with his best friend since they were kids Jay Hogart. Emma found herself losing track of time and before long noticed how late it was really getting. She and Manny were supposed to be home by midnight!

"Oh, shit! Sean can you take me to get Manny we have to go. I promised my parents I'd be home over an hour ago!" she was starting to panic.

Daphne always made things worse for her if she broke the rules when her dad was out of town. God, she'd be grounded for eternity!

Sean took her wrist gently in his hand and looked at her watch.

"What are you talking about? We've got all the time in the world," he whispered before setting her watch back to eleven pm.

Emma wanted to argue with him but then he smiled at her and she melted. It was a sweet gesture and a guy like this was exactly what she had been waiting for! Who cares if her parents yelled at her? If she was lucky, she'd end the night with a new guy! One that made her feel alive!

Emma leaned over and kissed Sean gently on the lips. Sean instantly moved his strong hands up her arms to cup her face and kiss her back passionately. Emma melted into his touch and eagerly accepted his tongue in her mouth. Sean kissed the hell out of her and Emma secretly wondered if he was sucking her soul out. She didn't care though. She had never been kissed like this before and she was thoroughly enjoying herself! Sean tried to contain himself but he pushed his hand down to grab her breast, kissing her even harder. Emma wanted to let him but she tensed up immediately and pulled away.

"Sean, wait!" she gasped.

He gave her a confused look.

"Well, I guess you found my one flaw," she whispered.

Sean cupped her face with his hands and kissed her gently on the forehead.

"It's now a flaw, Emma. It's just a part of who you are. And I can't wait to find out more."

Emma beamed at him and pulled him into a hug. She couldn't believe a guy like Sean Cameron was interested in her! She must be dreaming or something!

-X-

Emma's life soon crashed back into reality when Sean finally brought her home around two and Daphne was sitting on the couch waiting up for her. Emma gulped down her fear and didn't even try to sneak upstairs. There's no way Daphne wouldn't have seen her.

"Emma where the hell have you been? It's two hours past curfew!" Daphne screeched trying hard to keep her anger in check.

Emma's shoulders tensed but she stuck with the lie she and Sean had come up with in her head.

"I'm sorry my watch must have broken!"

Daphne rolled her eyes.

"There a clocks in cars and cell phones these days Em."

Emma pulled her phone out of her purse and held it up for Daphne to see.

"My phone died hours ago and no one had a car charger. I'm sorry, I really didn't think it was that late!"

Daphne sighed. She really didn't want to waste any more time fighting with Archie's daughter. She just wanted to go to bed!

"Whatever, Emma just go to bed. We'll talk about it in the morning!"

Emma nodded and started for the stairs.

"And take off all that makeup you look like a slut!" Daphne added before heading to their bedroom and slamming the door shut.

Emma froze. WHAT? The two of them had never gotten along but since when was it the norm to call each other mean names? Emma choked back her tears and ran up to her room. She stripped off her clothes and dove under the covers putting her cell on the charger to call Manny. She was supposed to come back to Emma's with her but Manny had Jay call Sean and let them know she was staying at his place that night as long as Sean promised to get Emma home safely.

And speaking of Sean…

Emma's phone beeped with a text almost immediately after she turned it back on. It was from Sean.

"Hey gorgeous Manny gave me your number. I hope you didn't get into too much trouble. I can't wait to see you again! XO, Sean"

Emma was ecstatic! She couldn't wait to see him again!

-X-


	4. Life is Beautiful

AN: I do not own Degrassi or it's characters. I don't own Manny's blue thong. I don't own Sean's hoodie. I don't own Jay's hat. I don't own Emma's dolphin pants. Man life sucks, I don't own shit. Except for Ellie's red balloon...I do own that. But I'm pretty ashamed to admit it.

-X-

"What? She actually called you a slut?" Manny screeched from the other line.

Emma giggled. As pissed as she was Manny always found a way to make her feel better.

"Technically she said I looked like a slut.."

"But still! That's no excuse!"

Emma sighed. She knew Manny was just being protective and Emma had to admit that she was pretty pissed and genuinely hurt herself, but she couldn't dwell on it. She'd spent the morning getting grilled by her dad about who she was with and why Manny hadn't ended up staying the night. Emma felt horrible for lying to him, but she'd told him she met Sean at one of JT's Nan's poker game nights. Emma and her friends never went to those, but it was always an excuse her dad excepted. Probably partly because he liked JT so much.

"I know Manny but what am I supposed to do about it? She was pissed I was late and probably didn't mean it. It doesn't make it right but whatever. It's fine. Worse things have happened." Emma tried to be aloof about the whole thing but she knew Manny had seen right through her.

But Manny knew her like they were sisters and sensed Emma didn't want to talk about it so she quickly changed the subject.

"So Jay told me last night that Sean Cameron is really into you." Manny squealed excitedly.

Emma laughed. She tried to act as if what happened with Sean wasn't that big of a deal, but it definitely was. He made her feel so..so...alive! And that was something she hadn't felt in a long time. He kissed her the way no boy ever had before and it left Emma wanting more.

"Really?"

"Yes, really Em! After he got back to the house Jay and I were in the living room playing pool and drinking more beer and he had the biggest smile on his face! If I didn't know you better I would have thought he'd gotten lucky with how he was acting!"

Emma felt herself blush even though she was in her room alone. It excited her but also terrified her that someone like Sean Cameron liked her. They'd been texting nonstop since the night before and Emma hadn't slept, she'd been too excited about it.

"Well we didn't. But we kissed a lot."

"You dirty ho!" Manny joked.

The girls giggled together per usual and started gossiping about JT and Mia. Neither of them had seen or heard from him since the night before so they naturally assumed he'd been pretty caught up in the arms of Mia Jones. Manny was talking about going over to make sure he wasn't dead when Emma heard her dad yell from downstairs.

"Manny I have to go."

"Ok, call me later!"

Emma agreed to and they quickly disconnected. She found herself really wanting to stay in her room all day and avoid her parents at all costs. She got that they were pissed but couldn't they just give her some space? They'd already grounded her for a week, wasn't that enough?

Emma hesitantly walked downstairs, prepared for another hour long lecture.

"A package was just delivered for you. It's on the kitchen table. Daphne and I are going to get some groceries with Jack, be back soon." Snake said before kissing her temple and heading out the door.

Emma was pleasantly surprised. No more drama? No yelling? No tears? She felt like jumping for joy. She walked into the kitchen and eyed the white box laying there. She hadn't ordered anything online who was it from? For a slight minute she got excited hoping it was from her mother. She hadn't heard from Spike in months. Maybe it was an early birthday present? Or an I'm sorry for forgetting you existed here's some presents package?

It had no return address on it and Emma found herself slightly disappointed. There was no way Spike would send her an anonymous package in the mail. Her mother's gifts were always neon colored with cool writing all over it so even the postman knew Spike had once been bitchin' back in the day. Emma wasn't one to complain though so she tore it open, partly out of excitement, partly out of curiosity.

Inside were a dozen long stemmed yellow roses tied together with navy blue ribbon and wrapped in cellophane. Emma squealed in delight! Who could they be from? On top was a small white envelope with her name typed on the front. She was almost afraid to open it in fear it was all some sick joke or something.

"Emma, Manny tried to talk me into red roses and pink ribbons but it didn't seem like you. I remembered you telling me about that save the dolphins organization you donate to every year and I couldn't help but find myself googling them. These were their ribbon colors. I was hoping this would madly impress you and you would agree to let me take you on a date this weekend. This is the part where a note would be included that said check yes or no but I'm not as old fashioned and patient. Call me! Love, Sean

PS If this isn't impressive enough, I'll also tell you that I didn't order a hamburger at lunch today. One more cow is saved!

PSS SAY YES!

PSSS I'm serious about not being patient. I'm probably already driving Jay nuts. CALL."

Emma's heart melted into a giant puddle on the floor and she found herself crying before she even knew what hit her. She had a niggling suspicion Sean had only spent as much time as he had texting her because he was only trying to get laid and Emma was...virtuous. She'd said as much. Even though Manny had told her earler how much he seemed to like her, Emma still found it hard to believe. But now? It was so obvious that he did. Guys like Sean Cameron didn't do nice things like this for girls. He didn't have to try hard to get girls into bed...he probably didn't have to try at all. And here he was, sending some high school girl he'd just met the night before flowers. Emma was speechless. No one had ever done anything that nice for her before.

She took the roses out of the packaging and got a vase from under the sink with some fresh water to put them in. She tied the ribbon around the vase and even put in the little packets of "feed me" to make the flowers last longer in the bottom. She thought about leaving the vase on the table to show her dad what a nice guy Sean was so that he would be a little less crazy about letting her go out with him, but she'd decided against it in the end. It felt too intimate and private to share with anyone else. Emma walked back to her room and put her flowers on the dresser. She laid down in her bed and looked across at them.

Twirling the note in her hands, she sent a quick "why didn't you tell me" text to Manny before dialing Sean. They had never spoken on the phone before and Emma was always awkward on the phone. Like what she she do if he didn't answer? Leave a message? She always sounded like a babbling idiot on the answering machine. Oh, god.

"Hey gorgeous." Sean answered before she truly had a chance to panic.

All of her stress just melted away and she beamed.

"Hey there. I got the flowers."

Sean chuckled.

"Finally! I've been waiting since I sent in the order at eight am! I've been driving Jay nuts all day."

"He has!" Jay yelled from somewhere in the background.

Emma giggled.

"I just now got them scout's honor." she promised.

"It's cool.."

Emma let the silence linger for a moment. She knew what he was waiting for.

"I would love to go out with you this weekend, Sean."

"Really?" She heard him squeak from the other line.

Emma was shocked. Did he really think she wasn't into him?

"Of course, silly! I liked you even before the romantic gesture. But now I'd say that even if we spent the entire evening sifting through garbage for your lost wallet after you took me to eat at the mall food court, I would still like you. A lot." Emma wanted to make sure he understood the a lot part.

Sean chuckled.

"Well that's good to know. Although I promise you, that isn't where I'll be taking you."

Emma laughed.

"You could take me to mcdonalds and I wouldn't care Sean. I just want to be near you."

Sean sucked in a breath. Emma could tell she'd made him a little emotional with that statement. She'd almost wondered if she'd gone too far when he finally spoke.

"I just want to be near you too, Em. In fact, as much as I really want to do this right and take you out on an official date do you think maybe you could sneak over with Manny later tonight? Jay and I are getting off late, around midnight, but she was planning on coming by and I thought maybe you'd want to tag along?"

Emma melted. She didn't think she could wait whole other week to see him either.

"I would love to but I'm still grounded. And we have school tomorrow morning."

Emma felt like such a loser. Sean wasn't even in high school anymore and here she was denying a chance to see him because her parents, who ran her life, grounded her for missing curfew and she had to be at high school in the morning. Dear god. Sean was going to regret ever asking her out.

"I can understand that and I don't want to cause trouble with you and your family. But if you feel like sneaking out, I'm more than happy to pick you up."

Emma was glad he still wanted to see her but how did she do that? She'd never snuck out before in her life. She hadn't needed to when she lived with her mom in Vancouver..she hadn't had many friends and her mom was always so passed out Emma could have just walked right out the front door. She did it once, just to see if her mom would notice. Of course she hadn't had anywhere to go and she ended up just walking to the seven eleven for a slushie and coming right back. Her mom hadn't noticed and Emma never felt the urge to do it again. Until now that is.

"As dorky as this is going to sound, I've never snuck out before. I wouldn't even know how." Emma admitted after much debate.

She might as well be honest with the man. She truly did reside on planet white dork.

She heard Sean and Jay laugh. Jay must have been listening in the entire time. Douche.

"Never? Not even once?" Sean was stunned. He'd been sneaking out since grade school.

"Nope, not even once."

Emma heard some shuffling around and Jay yelling to give him the phone in the background.

"Yo, Emma? This is Jay. And let me tell you something dollface, we're sneaking you out of your house tonight. kay?"

Emma laughed. Jay was probably one of the most masculine dudes she'd ever seen but he conversed like a teenage girl. Maybe that was why so many girls at their school had slept with him.

"How are you going to do that Mastermind?" Emma joked.

Jay just pffted and Emma could see his trademark snicker through the phone.

"Trust me it will be easy. You just wait until the house has completely settled down. I'm talking no idle tv playing in the living room, your little brother is past the phase of snoring lightly and straight onto little kid dreamland, your parents have finished their nightly canoodles, and your dad is surely snoring away to the point where nothing can wake him. Once that happens, you leave your room as if you just need to get a drink of water or use the bathroom just in case you've heard wrong and someone is awake and hears you creaking around the house. Give it five minutes standing in the living room making little foot creaks until you're sure no one has heard you and then sneak out the patio door. The sliding glass doors are practically noiseless compared to the front door and if someone happens to get up in the middle of the night and notice it's unlocked, they'll chock it up to pure coincidence. People forget to lock those suckers all the time. Then you creep quietly down your driveway and down the street where Sean will be waiting."

Emma laughed.

"Wow, you've done this a lot huh?"

Jay chuckled.

"Yeah, it was kind of a hobby of mine. I taught Sean everything I know."

"Lucky him," Emma joked.

She heard Sean wrestle the phone out of Jay's grasp and soon he was back.

"Sorry about that Em, Jay has a tendency to listen in on all my phone calls and get into my business where he isn't welcome."

Emma heard Jay yell an I heard that before Sean had obviously gone into the other room to get away from him.

"Ok we're alone now."

Emma giggled.

"Good. So do you really think it'll work? That I won't get caught? I haven't been living with them for very long and the worst thing I'd ever done to get in trouble was come home past curfew last night with you. I don't wanna rock the boat, Sean." she admitted.

Things were super fragile with her parents as it was. She was terrified to do something to make it worse, even though she felt like she had the right to be mad about a lot of things. Especially when it came to her father.

She heard Sean sigh from the other line. She hoped she hadn't disappointed him!

"Honestly? I think you deserve some fun, Em. Your parents expect way too much from you already and you're so stressed you're about to crack. I really do think it will be fine and they will never know. But I don't want to pressure you to do something you aren't comfortable with."

Emma found her resolve slowly melting away. Who cared if she got caught? She had never done anything remotely cool in her life. Sean was giving her an in to do that and Emma really didn't want to throw away the opportunity. She had a feeling Sean would find a way to make it completely worthwhile anyways.

"No! I wanna come. I want to see you."

She heard Sean's voice practically beaming at her through the line.

"Ok, then I'll pick you up around 12:30ish down the block. I promise to have you home before it gets too late."

Emma didn't care. She'd stay up all night with him and still make it to school tomorrow without getting tired. HE made her feel like she was flying.

"Can't wait."

-X-

"Wait a minute you're saying Emma, our little Emma, is sneaking out of her house tonight to rendezvous with a hot bad boy she met at the ravine?" JT's eyes nearly popped out of his socket.

Manny nodded.

"That's the one. I was pretty shocked to when she called to tell me."

JT couldn't believe his ears. It was about damn time little shy Emma Nelson finally met someone. She'd been there a little over a year and the only dating she'd done thus far was go on a few chemistry free non romantic doubles with Toby, him, and his date.

"Who would've thought." JT mumbled to himself as he walked to his car and fumbled between his keys and his cell phone conversation with Manny who had finally tracked him down.

He'd been at Mia's apartment since they'd run out of the ravine the night before and he was just now heading home. He'd told his Nan he was having an all night study cramming sesh with Toby even though he actually hadn't spoken to Tobes in over a week. Toby had been acting super strange lately. He was always scribbling in his notebook and he'd been even more quiet than ever. And then Toby had started hanging out with the weird new kid Rick and completely blew off JT at every opportunity. JT understood that parties and pep rallies weren't really Toby's thing but the two of them had been friends almost as long as he and Manny. It was strange of TOby to just go off the radar like that.

"I know right? So how was it?" Manny jumped right to the good stuff.

That was part of what JT loved about her so much. Manny put her foot in her mouth and asked more inappropriate questioned then JT could ever manage to do in one day. And for that he truly loved his best friend. It took all the heat off of him!

"I don't wanna talk about this one Manny. I'm afraid I'll jinx it." He admitted before starting up hiscar and driving towards his house.

Man, he needed a shower and pronto!

"Wow. So you really like her huh?" Manny was shocked.

JT was never serious about anyone, he was just a fun loving guy that liked to date around and have a good time. He was almost as slutty as she was. He had never seriously dated anyone.

"I do." JT found himself admitting.

"You're gonna have to share details sometime!" Manny whined.

The girl lived on gossip alone!

JT laughed.

"Ok. Well I'm not saying anything but I will tell you that if I were going to give details, every single one of them would be good." JT couldn't stop smiling.

He didn't know what the hell Mia was doing to him, but he hoped it never stopped. Manny kept going on and on about Jay and how much she liked him but JT found himself not really listening. His mind raced around thoughts of Mia and the amazing night they had shared together. He had a nagging feeling she was holding something back but he tried to push it out of his mind. Why create drama and problems when there weren't any? He was just being paranoid because he had never liked someone this much before, right?

-X-

Sneaking out had been surprisingly easy. Emma had been anxious at first, but all of that slowly melted away the minute she was near Sean. She'd sat in the backseat of Jay's car with him, cuddling close instead of talking because Jay's speakers were so damn loud she wouldn't have been able to hear him anyways. Sean just hugged her close and snuck kisses when no one else was paying attention. He seemed to respect that despite their little makeout at the ravine, Emma wasn't usually the type for PDA especially in such close proximity. When they'd gotten to Jay and Sean's house, Manny had immediately pulled Jay upstairs and she and Sean settled on watching a bad horror movie on the couch.

Emma had to admit that they hadn't really watched much of the movie. They were too busy talking through it and getting to know each other better. It was obvious Sean didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable so they'd stayed in the living room even though he could have easily asked her if she wanted to go upstairs and talk.

Sean may have acted like a gentleman, but it didn't stop him from leaning over and kissing her passionately. Emma let him and before she knew what had even happened he was laying on top of her kissing the shit out of her! Her legs were wrapped around his waist and her hands were tangled in his long curly hair and she couldn't believe that this is what she had been missing all these years. She'd seen all of her friends go hormone induced sex crazy for boys all the time and Emma had yet to feel it, until now. Sean's kisses were setting her on fire and when he leaned down to suck on her neck, Emma swore her brain turned to mush. Oh. My. God. YES.

Sean really didn't intend for things to happen this way. Emma probably thought he was just some horny creep that claimed he wanted to date her but really only wanted her for sex. Which wasn't true, at all. He genuinely had only invited her over to just hang out. He hadn't intended to end up on top of her, grinding his ridiculously hard boner against her while he kissed her and kissed her and freaking KISSED her. And more shocking? She was letting him. He knew Emma wasn't that type of girl. She must really like him. The thought made Sean's heart race and pound against his chest. He wanted to pull away, in fact he almost tried to. He really didn't want to do anything to fuck it up with her. But he couldn't. He just couldn't. He'd been with a lot of girls but just laying here making out with Emma was more thrilling than any of that. This girl made him feel things he'd long ago given up on feeling. Sean had barely ever even liked a girl. In fact, he couldn't recall a time where he'd ever done something nice for one without him getting something in return. But Emma was different. It was like the minute he saw her, something changed. That kind of thing doesn't happen every day, right? Sean had never been a believer of soulmates or fate or love at first sight. But maybe that's what this was? All he knew was that Emma was amazing and he didn't want to stop being near her.

"OHMYGODGROSS!" Sean heard Lucas yell from the front door before slamming it and stopping off upstairs.

He quickly moved off of her and Emma jumped about a mile away. He could tell she had been caught off guard and slightly embarrassed. Shit. He didn't want her to feel awkward or uncomfortable in his house.

"Remind me to beat the shit out of him later." Sean joked, now on the other end of the couch trying to hide his raging hard on.

Emma giggled.

"It's ok, I just...forgot there were other people that existed there for a minute." she admitted, smoothing down her hair and fixing her shirt.

Sean nodded. Yeah, he felt it too.

"It happens. Believe me, after I get ahold of him Lucas won't exist anymore."

Emma giggled and Sean felt himself melt. God even her laugh was perfect! She was an angel. Had to be.

"I should probably get back." Emma said suddenly staring down at the time on her phone.

It was almost three. It had gotten late. Sean had planned on taking her home over an hour ago but they'd both lost track of time. If Lucas hadn't come home, they probably would have still been making out when the sun came up and Emma would have gotten busted for sure.

"I'll drive you." Sean got up from the couch, extending his hand for her to join him.

Emma smiled and took it before placing a light kiss on his lips and following him out to his car.

They listened to one of Sean's old mixes in the car and Emma found herself grinning the entire ride home. She was so happy that nothing could have phased her. Sean kissed her goodnight and promised to text her when she got home.

Emma half expected the entire house to be awake and pissed off when she snuck back in but luckily no one had even noticed she'd left. Emma changed into her pjs and laid down to get a few short hours of sleep before she had to be up and ready for school. Sean had texted her to say goodnight and that he got home and Emma found her heart beating fast again. What was this boy doing to her? Emma had never before believe in fate or love at first sight or anything but she had a feeling that was about to change. Sean Cameron was going to change everything for her.

-X-

So this chapter was kind of boring fluffy filler but in my defense it's four am and I'm not feeling as inspired as usual. I swear it will get better! I just need a fluffy chapter before writing that rollercoaster scene...and trust me it's coming along nicely;) I haven't kept everything the same as the movie but that is the best part and that's the entire reason why I even wanted to write this to begin with! Plus I needed a little Rick/Toby foreshadowing for those of you that have already figured out that the two of them hanging out isn't a good sign. Nothing with Rick ever is! So what do you guys think? REVIEW! I'm starting to get a complex since I only have four reviews on this one, no new reviews on my other story since four chapters ago, and none at all on my newest Semma one-shot that I actually was pretty proud of. Any ideas or input you loyal reviewers would like to see happen in future chapters? I'm trying to stay loyal to the movie but a lot has to be changed obviously because Sean isn't the villain and someone else is. I have to write a lot of new things in without having a guideline which can be kinda hard considering this was just supposed to be a fun loving sexy fic and nothing serious. But of course the more and more I write and the further I get into it, I usually end up with someone completely unintended anyways. Well anyways review! Should I keep going?


End file.
